Crossed
by JohnTheRebelLeader
Summary: In the year 2016, a boy lives his own life on Earth as the usual American - partying, hanging out, studying, and listening to music and watching movies. However, during one night at a party, John blacks out and suddenly finds himself in the year 1960. After running into the five girls, he will have to do whatever it takes to get back home - alive. Characters will be added later.
1. Chapter 1

**April 22nd, 2016 - FLORIDA, 2:35PM. - **

Turning 18 would be one of the best "hell of a moment" memories I would ever have in life. I was gonna learn more about real life experiences. I was gonna own a car, live in a big ass house. Hell, maybe go around the world!

I imagined myself being in so many places: Russia, London, Germany, and much more.

Hanging out and learning about the cultures and lifestyles down there!

But, boy was I wrong...

- Here I am, finally finishing up my exam for class that I needed to make up for while I was away for a week - STUCK IN MIAMI! Okay, I might be exaggerating a bit though, but still! You know how much traffic there was because of a bridge accident? A hell load of traffic! I'm beginning to think that I should just stay somewhere in Boca Raton or move to New York City. Might be my dream place in the meantime.

But, as I was done writing down my answers, I was really nervous about passing this year. My final year of High School, and I do NOT want to fuck this moment up. I stayed up all night, literally, studying my behind off for hours to get every piece of knowledge on paper into my head. I just had to do this last exam before I can graduate, and I would be HOME SWEET HOME!

Knowing I had only 5 minutes to check over my answers, I changed only a few answers, and then looked at the last problem, thinking like a machine.

_Just...gotta...solve this... _

RING!

The bell finally went off, and I decided to turn my answers in. Free at last! No more exams to take in high school, just enjoy your moments of freedom before college, baby!

I was so shaken up in on the inside, I felt dancing around as if Busta Rhymes was at a concert singing 60 Second Assassins. That song really got into my head quickly, Busta's verse really came out as gibberish at first, but was mad sick when he started rapping out that verse like a hummingbird being shocked. I stopped as I ran outside of the place, with groups of people talking to each other, either as friends or acquaintances, laughing and nearly crying tears of joy, screaming like a happy idiot. People ignored me, but some also looked at me as if I were released from type of geeks club, and I danced around, nodding my head like those agents in Men in Black.

I stopped, then turned around to my black Camaro, then entered my car and started the engine. This car is so amazing and cool, I've had it since I was 16, and I could be able to drive it anywhere for awhile. But, knowing that I nearly crashed into a pile of boxes containing ice, I almost got caught red handed but was let off with a citation or somethin'. Eh, I don't care about the statistics, I'm just happy I am out until Graduation!

Really boring day, but also stressful, so I drove outta there quickly, and then thought to myself: Time to celebrate. I drove to the right exit, then went to McDonald's, and pulled up at the speaker. I had ordered the usual: 4 chicken wraps, and a coke, and drove by the window to pick up my lunch.

After that, I had stopped by a parking space, and rolled down the doors and decided to put in some music. I scrolled through the screen on my car screen, and looked through artists.

Ludacris? Nah.

Chris Brown. Err...

Drake. Maybe?

All-American Rejects? Maybe Later.

Green Day. HELL YEAH!

I tapped on the screen and also selected Holiday. Best song I've ever heard since 2007.

I blared it up a little loudly, while eating and singing through my bites. I couldn't speak so much with so much food in my mouth, I slowed down with my eating before I could choke. So much good tasty food, I could eat a horse or that big piece of fried chicken somewhere at home. Heh, always had the best fried chicken from the market, and usually pour in some gravy on top, and enjoy that chicken!

I lie back and turn the volume down since some dude on the right of me keeps complaining that my music is so loud, he'd do the same damn thing if he were this crazy or excited. Just deal with it, damn it!

Anyway...I looked back at the pictures I drew in my folder. All those pictures, either from movies, games, or TV shows. Really crappy drawings of Heisenberg, the Predator, and John McClane.

All my life, I always _adored_ movies. Just give me a specific genre - sci-fi, action, or horror, and maybe I'll leave a suggestion for you or just figure out that movie. I'd always see movies aside from the classics I've seen. For example, if I enjoyed all the Star Wars movies since they're classics, then I'll enjoy the reboot of Star Trek. If I watch something like Skyline and state that the movie sucked in my opinion, then I would prefer Battle: Los Angeles. Eh, this is a little difficult to explain, but hey, maybe you'll get the idea that I love movies with aliens, monsters, and much more of that crap people usually see in your average Hollywood movie.

Games...eh...not usually what I'd do on an average weekend and all that. Just for the hell of it, I used to be a zombie addict. Call of Duty first thing when I play with my friends on the Playstation or XBOX. Hell, maybe even _Dead Rising!  
_  
But from what I've seen in the folder was just really, really crappy drawings of Heisenberg, the Predator, and John McClane.

"Over here, Over here." The Predator calling out to one of the soldiers.

"Say my name." Walter White from Breaking Bad.

"Yippe Ki-Yay mother-" John McClane from Die Hard's catchphrase.

However, I came across one photo I found in my folder that I think I have never seen before in my life.

"The hell is this...?" I muttered quietly, turning down my music. I held the picture carefully, and observed. There were at least five girls in dark clothing, fighting what looked like robots.

But, this picture seemed familiar. _Very familiar._

Could those be the girls from that movie I've seen...? Agh...I don't know..it's actually been awhile since I've actually seen something that really got me attracted to see something like this. The design, just so realistic and phenomenal from my perspective. Five..? No...wait..

There were actually three girls in dark clothing fighting robot samurais of some sort. I can't really tell if they're samurai or robots, since they both kinda look alike, or if I'm just too blind to see.

To me, it looked like just a normal but half decent design of the battle, but in my mind, it looked like this-


	2. Chapter 2

**1960  
**

"Baby!" Rocket cried out, shaken with fear as she witnessed her friend nearly get killed by the other Samurai Warrior. The little girl had been critically injured in the knee while protecting Rocket, and she did not let that stop her from fighting back. The blood began to gush a little quicker than ever, but she could not give up.

Babydoll already began to jump and take another last glimpse of the Samurai before impaling it with her own flammable sword she found on the ground. She pushed the blade in deep, right into the chestplate where the Samurai, and then through the head. Dissolving into ashes, Babydoll wins the fight but stands with blood smearing on her leg.

"Ugh...!" Babydoll cried out in pain.

There was blood oozing from her knee, and boy, it had been really, really bad. It looked a little black with a kind of reddish tint.

Rocket and Sweet Pea rushed to her, giving her aid in standing. Boy, that Samurai was such a tough bitch to beat. But, little did they know that they were in more grave danger when the pillars outside began to collapse. During that fight with the Samurai, there was little destruction that took place inside, and most of it was during the battle between Babydoll and the Samurai.

-

But, all of a sudden, Babydoll woke up gasping on her cot as she grabbed her pillow firmly. The dream had been cut off quickly before the place collapsed on her, but the blonde wasn't surprised that she wasn't the only one awake. Rocket looked to her side to see a troubled Babydoll.

"Hey, Baby..something wrong?" Rocket asked, standing up.

"We almost got killed.." Babydoll replied reluctantly, looking down at the floor. She had been a little bent out ever since her first day here at the Lennox House, and Babydoll knew it. At least it was a nightmare and not a fantasy, otherwise they'd been killed already..It may sound as cruel as it is, but..

"I remember Blondie and Amber were attempting to rescue us, but you, me and Sweet Pea were going to be dead when the pillars collapsed. After the fight with the Samurai, it just..." Babydoll paused briefly and nearly fell into a daze. She felt Rocket's arm wrapped around her neck, as if they were to embrace.

"Well, at least we survived that attack, but-" Rocket was interrupted.

"And I saw someone mysterious."

"Who?" Rocket asked the little blonde, puzzled. This was the first time that Babydoll had seen something else other than what she had seen in her fantasies.

"It looked like...a boy." Babydoll replied.

"A boy?" Rocket asked, now more confused. "Usually when you plan an escape, you don't see boys-"

Babydoll blushed a little, but wasn't a little too happy. "It was...a boy who kept on yelling something and running along. I wasn't so sure what he'd look like, but he looked different than the others and Blue."

Rocket giggled a little, but softly. This wasn't the first time she giggled at something Babydoll had said, and this wasn't the last time she would hear something about a boy being in her dream. Aside from Blue, who they had been avoiding for a few days, this was something different. No one ever knew who that "mysterious" boy was in her dream.

Babydoll was a little red, but turned back to neutral, snapping out of her daze.

"I think it's best if we head back to sleep, maybe rethink your plan a little more carefully." Rocket replied with a sincere smile on her face. She was right, and Babydoll knew it. Rethinking the plan would be a hell of a good idea in case everything went wrong.

"I guess you're right."

"Night, Baby."

"Night."

The two headed back to sleep, and the room fell silent.

-

**2016**

"Holy...shit!" I whispered with excitement, laughing with shock. Had I known you could find pictures like these in your folder, I would have opened an art gallery. But the picture looked realistic, _so realistic, _I could hang it up on my wall. The interaction between those girls, the emotion, and all that...

But, damn, this was totally real, and I gotta show this to my friends when I party tonight...!

I began to buckle up my seatbelt, finish my lunch, and switched to a different song. I was now in the mood for The Strokes, so I played Juicebox on my radio. I turned the engine on the Camaro, and began to drive. I looked back since some stupid idiot nearly didn't stop when I gave the signal that I was going to be in reverse.

So this prick comes out of the car with a bottle, and I am just about to come out when I roll down the window and shout, "Dude! What the hell is wrong with you? Didn't you see the signal-"

It turned out later that this dude was a crackhead and that he was falling asleep on the wheel. I think that picture just somehow gave me some sixth sense. Agh, I can't be doing this silly talk, I better get back home to tell my mom and dad about this successful passing!

So I finally drive out of the parking lot, looking side to side as I smile with glee and keep my shades on. This is gotta be one of the most happiest moments of my life, especially that mysterious picture I found in the folder. It's still giving me visions, though, so I wouldn't mind going back home and resting my eyes JUST a little bit.

Huh...that picture seems familiar. Wasn't that the movie I saw with those five girls acting like total badasses trying to escape a mental hospital? Heh, could be wrong.

-

As I drive through the bridge and on the right of the gas station, I can't help but sing along to my favorite music.

Then, out of the blue, I hear:

_FRHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!_

"Shit!" I yell out, frantically spinning the wheel to my right as the truck was right about to hit me. The tires screech off of the road and land on grass that's nearby another road. Thank God I didn't even crash...Just before I drive straight and pay attention, a truck just-

Hold on...that truck wasn't even there! I just spun a right and nearly pulled off a Bad Boys II, not knowing that NOTHING was there! Jesus, I must be losing my mind...and I gotta stop cussin'...

That truck was big - with black, gray, and many other dark colors. I think it had a man in the driver's seat, but I can't be so sure since I'm really shaken up about who I almost crashed into. Pfft, drivers these days...I'm just saying. And something mysterious just happened with these two events - a picture that suddenly gave me visions of something, and plus a truck that I didn't think was there almost crashing into me!

I gotta stop fantasizing bro...ever since I watched Transformers and Inception, boy was I in for a crazy dream. Acting like DiCaprio when he enters people's dreams and Shia LaBeouf running through the city being chased by Decepticons. Boy, that was an amazing movie.

But, after looking at that "truck", I hear something on my phone. I turn around and tap my phone twice to answer.

"Hello?"

"Yo, wassup bro?" My friend Ray calls me through the phone.

"Hey, wazzup, bro!? How's it going?" I finally speak with excitement. Finally speakin' to one of my best buddies to put in a hell load of excitement. "You excited for the party tonight?"

"Hell yeah, it's great to have you back after a long time in that really boring place!"

I was still shaking with fear, but I let out a little laugh. "Guess it's better to be partying than being in a place for fools, right?"

"Oh hell yeah! You okay, man? You sound a little shaky."

"Yeah, yeah, I just found something in my folder."

"What, your little Porno mags?"

Me and Ray Ray laughed really hard, but I quickly replied, "No dude, even better! This stuff I found in my car is reality without the TV! Just when I get out of school, this folder appears on the passenger seat, and it is filled with PHOTOS!"

My buddy on the other line started _cracking up. _He didn't know what I was _actually _going to say, but he seemed very enthusiastic. "Dude, you are so pro, rolling like a G!"

"Haha, I guess you're right! I...I was just about to look a little deeper into the folder though, but some damn idiot just nearly crashed to the side of me, but it's all good, bro."

"Hey, at least it wasn't some jock and his clan coming at you, wonder what could have went on down there."

"Eh, you know, if they scratched at least one paint of my car off, they'd be getting at least several scratches of their beauty off before they can even destroy it again."

Ray laughed a little more, but he quickly changed the subject. "Hey, the party is exactly at 8:30, what time are you comin'?"

"Ah, man, since I gotta help with something personal, maybe at around 8:15?"

"Okay, man, see you there!"

I hung up, laughing a little. Ha, guess I'm in there after all. As long as there is no booze, I'll be totally _fine._

And the fun is just about to start...


	3. Chapter 3

As I pull up to the garage, I slowly turn down the radio, and remove the keys from the ignition. Then I open the door and start screaming in victory. I had no idea why I kept screaming like a kid who had won a free prize at the carnival, but excitement kept coming up to me. I threw my bag in the air, and noticed a hell load of paper came out of it.

"In YO FACE!" I yelled out loudly. "You gone, you gone, you gone and I am free!"

I began to dance like one of those maniacs who would always be excited to be at a dance convention. I just bounced and did some hip swaying, just before I heard a familiar voice call out to me.

"Son, stop with those silly dance moves! And don't lose those papers!"

It was one of those neighbors next door, the elderly Mr. Callahan. Heh, with one glass eye on his right, I could tell he was either a librarian or some sort of detective. Rich but interesting characters usually catch my attention depending on their backgrounds. I waved slowly but smiled a little. "My apologies, Mr. Callahan! Just plenty of excitement for graduation!" Heh, that was my only excuse in order to avoid lectures until I'm 18. And by that, I mean, I would have to keep making excuses until I feel more comfortable telling the truth. Lying is deadlier, but sometimes the truth can be _deadlier. _

I suddenly notice some of my papers beginning to fly off on to the road, so I drastically grabbed my binder and began to run to my papers. I guess you can say I was pretty stupid for throwing those papers in the air. I guess you can even tell me that if I get overly excited, it can nearly lead to something like this-

-

_HOOT! HOOOOP!_

_A black and white car comes by at supersonic speed and is coming towards me._

_"Oh, hell!"_

_I begin to run away but this car is _way_ too fast for me. Damn it!_

The car then gets even fast, hell maybe at least 200 miles per hour!

But as soon as I make my way to some tall tree, that car hits me, and I go flying into the horizon, screaming like a girl.

_-_

Maybe next time I'll learn not to toss anything in mid air and not dance around like a fool.

-

After grabbing most of my papers that I had tossed, I placed them back into my binder, then walked towards to where I dropped my bag nearby the car. I placed the binder back into my bag, and then walked to the door. I opened the door and noticed nobody was here at home. Heh, must be something private for the family. Haven't heard much about what might be planned for celebrating my graduation day, though. So...

I let out a sigh of relief but with happiness in addition. I looked around and admired how clean my house was- the walls didn't look dull, and the colors were pretty interesting for me to see- green, blue, yellow, white, whatever. The halls were neat, and all the accessories weren't damaged.

Been helping my family fix up this house a little since last summer, but I managed to somehow add a little bit of a taste that will catch most of the guests' attention. I added a bit of picture frames of famous artists, such as Leonardo Da Vinci, Michaelangelo, and much more. Art isn't usually my thing, but my own art is acting, which I obtain a strong passion for.

So..I remove my jacket and shoes, then decide to check my email on my computer as I walk into my room. Damn, the room is hot, I forgot to fix the AC! It feels like I'm living in a volcano sometimes, based on the condition of my room and the exhaustion and all that.

So I sit down on my chair, activate my monitor, and look through messages. Nothing really significant, not too much..

_Going to work a little later, checked._

_Fix up the house a little more later, checked._

_Study for the finals, checked._

_and.._

There was just one email I couldn't identify due to it's super confusing language. I muttered quietly, then opened the email. Just in case it was one of those stupid pop up faces, I decided to open up new tabs. Sometimes people will prank you with these pop up faces, scams, and all that shit just to scare you or something.

Then, all I could see were symbols - Just some random symbols, kind of what you would see in sci-fi movies, when understanding the aliens' languages.

Whoa...

_YoU hAvE bEeN cAuGhT bY tHe NiNeTeEn SiXtY. _

Whoa, whoa whoa, this ain't alien language, I just highlighted those symbols! Am I going insane or something? I'd better go wash my face in the bathroom quick!

I dashed out of my room and went to the restroom, opening the door in such a hurry, and beginning to wash my face. I'd never do drugs, _ever. _Because if I did, I wouldn't just be dead, I'd be addicted.

I felt the cold water run through the palms of my hands as I grabbed some water to rub on my face. _Ah...that's much better. Just let that cold water wake you up a little bit, Johnny Boy. _But then, I saw something yellow - a note on the mirror.

I grabbed it, observing the letters curiously, but noticed this-

_Gone for business plans with the charity business, see you Monday._

What the hell did this mean? They're not coming back...until Monday...? Which means...

"HELL YEAH! HELL NO! HELL YEAH! HELL NO!"

Gone until Monday? Heh, better call Ray and tell him I'm free Saturday to see a movie! Being alone has always been something I enjoyed, more or less. More time to think and clear your thoughts, and less of an advantage since I'm lonely or just with others.

I looked at my watch, and observed - 2:55PM. Guess I'd have plenty of time to kill, better shower and get to sleep for awhile.

-

I lay on my bed, in my usual daydreaming daze, looking up at the ceiling. Hell, I'd been having weird dreams about aliens, robots, other types of machines, and monsters. Hell, I was even beginning to write a trilogy for The Hangout Project, and look at how that turned out. First one, one survivor, possibly infected; Second, there's a hell of an invasion throughout all of Earth; and third, a war.

I was so caught up on the action and monsters I couldn't keep my head straight to plot out ideas. Ugh, writer's block, yo. And my idea felt just as stupid, just as stupid. I was not planning on ranting, but damn it, I don't feel like it. All I wanted to do was relax, and enjoy my moments of freedom. The fresh air in my room, the fan spinning quickly but quietly. Don't sleep too deeply...don't sleep...don't sleep...

And all I could remember was that everything slowly went black as I dazed off into sleep.

-

**Unknown World...?**

I woke up to find myself on a ark, but something made of out steel, Pure steel. I felt like I was caught in the events of Noah's ark the moment I felt rain pouring down on me. I felt like bad weather was going to catch up with me. Could I run? Walk? Investigate?

And so I did..

I looked straightforward and noticed something that would never exit the back of my fantasy - multiple volcanoes that are releasing fire, but also tsunamis filled with really cold water. No one could expect weather like that unless someone from above would be really serious yet stupid enough to cause a natural disaster. But as far as I was concerned, this was more deadlier than Dante's Peak and 2012.

There were flakes in the sky, but most of them fell down along with the heavy rain. The atmosphere looked _devastating- _plenty of destruction on islands, trees, and even those who I've heard screaming in terror as hell froze over. Literally.

I could see thousands of civilians attempting to enter the arks, and most of them getting caught in the middle of this shitstorm. So much fire, I could feel a tint of lava splash on my face. I screamed loudly, it hurt like hell, I was expecting third degree burns. The fire just somehow blasted into the air like geysers and there were several locations of these people attempting to evade the weather, but were unsuccessful. I covered my cheek, that damn piece of lava rock really burnt me. It was just like watching God destroy the world for 40 days and 40 nights, and I was Noah. And I was watching these people fight for survival, especially against each other to defend their lives and loved ones. And all of a sudden, those three girls with some sort of other girl were on another ark.

I wasn't even kidding when I had seen the same girl from the same exact image I found in the car. It was that Babydoll girl, she had her battle uniform on, and she was with Rocket, Sweet Pea, and what looked like Blondie. I turned around, and put my arms in the air, waving to them for help. They did _not_ recognize my signals, so I decided to let out a yell.

"HEY! RIGHT HERE!" I yelled out with most of my breath!

Still no response, but one of them looks at me. The blonde girl...with the leather outfit and hood just glared at me. It wasn't a death glare. It was a glare of terror.

I looked back in confusion, then turned around to see a wave of lava come down on me.

I watched in terror, shock, and surprise as I felt the hot, liquid fire consume me. And I didn't move after that.


End file.
